Kindred
by SkyGem
Summary: Jack Frost was dancing through the streets of Toronto one early winter morning when he came across a kindred spirit, a blond like him and unlike him in being, yet more than similar in circumstance. Thus begins the friendship of Jack Frost and Matthew Williams. Pre-movie. No pairings.


Summary: Jack Frost was dancing through the streets of Toronto one early winter morning when he came across a kindred spirit, a blond like him and unlike him in being, yet more than similar in circumstance. Thus begins the friendship of Jack Frost and Matthew Williams. Pre-movie. No pairings.

SkyGem: Lol~ well, I saw the movie yesterday and not even fifteen minutes in, I thought what good friends these two amazing people would be, and this came to mind! Hope you like it, ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, and neither do I own Rise of the Guardians. Don't sue me.

* * *

Jack let out a contented little…chuckle, yeah, a contented chuckle (because that was definitely not a giggle, no way in hell) as he skipped from streetlamp to streetlamp in the quiet twilit streets, enjoying the chirping of the birds and the quiet rumbling of cars that never did completely stop in this quite large city.

There wasn't anyone out and about on the streets, and a peaceful kind of stillness hung over the place.

Stepping off the streetlamp he was currently on, Jack dropped lightly to the ground and started walking at a leisurely pace, trailing his staff along the floor, leaving a trail of frost behind him.

Humming quietly to himself and sauntering along with his eyes closed, Jack didn't notice the guy that was walking towards him until they ran into each other, and the other guy fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oww," groaned the other, sitting up.

Jack stared at the other male in shock. Humans usually passed through him, so that would mean that this guy must be one of his kind.

Until now, Jack would have thought he knew (or at least knew of) everyone of his kind, but he had no idea who this guy In front of him was, and so he did the only logical thing he could think of.

"Who are you?" he asked of the guy in front of him.

Violet eyes looked up at him from under a fringe of slightly curly blond hair, and soft pink lips (did this guy use obscene amounts of lip-balm or something?) turned down into a slight frown, but he didn't otherwise react to Jack's rudeness..

Standing up, the blond dusted the snow off his clothes and held out his hand, saying, "My name is Matthew Williams. I'm sorry for bumping into you; I wasn't watching where I was going."

Jack Frost ignored the hand and asked, "But _who_ are you? What do you _do_?"

"What do I do?" asked Matthew, tilting his head to the side in confusion, slight annoyance in his expression.

"Yeah," replied Jack, oblivious to his companion's building frustration with him, "I mean, you're not human, right?"

Matthew's expression widened in shock and he stuttered out, "W-what? H-how did you know that?"

"Obviously because I'm the same," replied Jack, rolling his eyes as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" asked the other, his previous annoyance disappearing and a shy, friendly smile crossing his face. "Well, I'm Canada, the true north strong and free," Matthew told him with a laugh, quoting from his national anthem.

This brought Jack up short as the mischievous spirit of winter just stared at his new friend, trying to process what he had just said. "Wait a second…you're _Canada_? As in _this country we're in right now_?"

Matthew nodded, his rather pale skin flushing cotton candy pink from the awe-struck expression Jack was flashing him.

"That's so _cool_! I always love coming to this place!"

Matthew flushed an even brighter pink , and in an attempt to get the spotlight off himself, he asked the guy in front of him, "And wh-which nation are you?"

"Oh, I'm not a nation," replied Jack nonchalantly, and a look of betrayal flashed across Matthew's face.

"But…didn't you say you were like me?" he asked, his hopes of possibly having a friend at the meetings being dashed.

"Well, yeah, but I meant that I was like you in that I'm not human. I'm not a nation either, though."

"Then…what are you?" asked Matthew, confused.

"I'm Jack Frost!" replied Jack in a proud voice, and now it was Matthew's turn to be awed.

"R-really?" asked the blond nation. "My people love you! They're always so happy when you come for your first visit!"

"R-really?" asked Jack, his face flushing, a pleased smile gracing his features.

"Well, they're happy for the first snowfall, at least. They unfortunately can't see the spirits of the seasons, but I know for a fact they appreciate you more than they do General Winter."

"General Winter?" asked Jack; the name sounded very vaguely familiar, and he was sure he'd heard it mentioned once or twice in passing, but he had no idea who this General was.

"That's right. You tend to be more…gentle than the General. His snowstorms can be pretty violent sometimes, and even though we Canadians love snow, your soft, fluffy snowflakes are more pretty and enjoyable than the sleet and hail that usually accompanies the general. But then again, his visits do usually result in snow days, so he's also welcomed with open arms…" Matthew slowly trailed off, suddenly becoming aware that he'd been rumbling, and his cheeks became pink again.

Jack nodded at this, thinking on everything he'd just heard. So he wasn't the only winter spirit out there; he'd always wondered about that.

After a few more moments of silence, Jack was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Matthew clearing his throat, and asking in a shy voice, "U-umm, if you don't have anything to do right now, would you like to go on a walk with me, Jack?"

"A walk…?" asked Jack, thinking about it.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to," Matthew quickly reassured him, and Jack let out a little laugh.

"It's not that. It's just that…people can see you nations, can't they?"

Matthew nodded.

"And I'm invisible. Wouldn't people find it weird if they were to see you talking to no one?" asked Jack, a slightly sad expression on his face; Matthew seemed like a pretty cool dude. It would have been pretty cool to get to hang out with him more.

This earned a shake of the head from his companion, and Matthew told him in a soft voice, "No one would find it weird, because no one sees me anyways."

Brows furrowing, Jack asked, "Did you just say that nations could be seen…?"

Matthew nodded, his expression slightly downtrodden.

"Nations are able to be seen, but I'm just so quiet, and I don't have much of a presence that people tend to forget me, or overlook me. I'm as good as invisible…even my papa France and my dad England forget me on a regular basis, and my twin America only remembers me whenever there's no one else free to hang out with him."

Jack's eyes widened at this, and the boy felt sympathy well up within him. Matthew…he was a lot like himself, although Matthew's situation was maybe just the littlest bit worse. Sure he'd always wanted a family of his own, but Jack, for one, thought it would probably be lonelier to have a family, but to have them ignore you all the time.

Violet eyes met his again once more, an endless well of loneliness flowing from them, and Jack sketched a smile across his face, saying, "If you don't mind looking like a lunatic, then I'd love to join you."

And the next second, the sweetest smile could be seen on Matthew's face; a smile so infectious, Jack couldn't help but return it.

He'd found a kindred spirit.

* * *

SkyGem: So, what did you guy think? Like it? Hate it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought! I think I've fallen in love with these two together (as friends) so more of crossovers of these two will be coming soon enough…and maybe something about the meeting of General Winter and Jack Frost. Anyways, that's it for now! Ja ne!


End file.
